


Baby you're a little mind reader

by windthroughmyface



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, BDSM, Fan Comics, M/M, Mind Reading, Translation, University, University Student Harry Styles, University Student Louis Tomlinson, louis is Reading about BDSM
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windthroughmyface/pseuds/windthroughmyface
Summary: Trama:Persona A stava avendo delle fantasia sessuali, poi pensando di essere in pubblico si lasciò prendere dal panico e pensò. "Se sai leggere nel pensiero tossisci ora."Persona B tossisce.





	Baby you're a little mind reader

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby you're a little mind reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592505) by [larrycaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring). 

> La storia non è mia, la vera autrice è @larrycaring che mi ha dato il permesso di tradurre la storia in italiano, tutti i diritti vanno a lei.  
Grazie mille e buona lettura!

É una giornata orribile. Louis stava aspettando nella sala d’attesa da almeno 20 minuti. È uno dei motivi per cui odia le università. Si ributtò nella sedia, sospirando. Una ragazza dietro di lui alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista al rumore, buttando gli occhi al cielo.

Oops, forse non era stato così silenzioso. 

Trattenne un altro sospiro, lasciando vagare lo sguardo sulle persone presenti in quella stanza. C’è la ragazza non cosi divertente seduta nella sedia di fianco a lui, lunghi capelli castani tirati indietro da un orrenda molletta gialla. Stava masticando una cicca da 15 minuti, probabilmente pensava di essere discreta. Ma non lo era.

Poi guardò la giovane ragazza seduta dietro la scrivania. Bionda, con i capelli legati in una coda, con una faccia amichevole, ma Louis lo sapeva che non lo era, per niente. Non gli stava proprio simpatica. Ogni volta che andava in segreteria, era fredda, qualche volta proprio maleducata. I suoi intensi occhi verdi fanno quasi paura, li teneva sempre fissi su i fogli che aveva nella scrivania e qualche volta distoglieva lo sguardo per scrivere qualcosa al computer.

Poi gli occhi di Louis caddero sulla terza e ultima persona nella stanza. Un ragazzo della sua età, con capelli castani legati in una crocchia. Quindi la sua faccia era molto visibile, aveva uno sguardo molto concentrato mentre leggevail libro nelle sue gambe. Gli occhi di Louis catturarono il meraviglioso tatuaggio in una delle braccia del ragazzo che continuava nella manica della sua maglia verde. Riusciva a vedere altri tatuaggi che uscivano dal colletto fino al fondo dei suoi pantaloni bordeaux. Doveva sembrare davvero inquietante, mentre lo fissava in quel modo. Abbassò lo sguardo e poi guardò verso l’orologio elentamente portò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il ragazzo.

Guardò di nuovo la sua faccia, piegando la testa. Gli sembrava di averlo già visto da qualche parte, ma non riuscì a capire dove. Dopotutto, l’università è grande.

C’è qualcosa di inesplicabile in lui. Forse è la sua bellezza, o semplicemente è il cervello annoiato di Louis che cerca di tenersi occupato. Ciò nonostante, il ragazzo è carino.

Ma questa scoperta non cambia il fatto che Louis stava ancora aspettando nella fottuta stanza d’attesa. Impazzirà se dovrà aspettare ancora per molto.

Incrociò le caviglie, le mani stringevano le braccia della sedia mentre aspettava… e aspettava. Poi accese il telefono, ricordandosi che aveva appena scaricato un nuovo gioco, ma aveva solo il 15‰. Niente gioco allora. Questa giornata non poteva fare più schifo. Sospirò, rumorosamente questa volta (a chi importa della ragazza noiosa in ogni caso) e aprì l’applicazione di Buzzfeed. Corrucciò le sopracciglia quando il primo articolo gli comparì davanti. Era un articolo BDSM, e Louis cercò di non ridere mentre lo apriva.

Non ha mai provato BDSM, non perché non gli piacesse ma non c’era mai stata occasione. Okay, a parte bondage, pensò a quando era stato legato e quando ha legato quel ragazzo l’anno scorso… si, era stato davvero bello.

Forse doveva informarsi di più sul BDSM. Pensò che forse il soffocamento non era una brutta idea, dopotutto. Aprì la pagina, leggendo velocemente che fra poco sarebbe uscito il film cinquanta sfumature di grigio.

Alla fine del terzo paragrafo, i suoi pensieri erano pieni di immagini inappropriate. Premette le labbra insieme e poi iniziò a mordersi il labbro inferiore. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto leggere quelle cose in pubblico, per di più all’università. Specialmente quando stava per affrontare un problema amministrativo.

Oh dio, se la ragazza di fianco a lui sapesse cosa stava leggendo ora, pensò. La guardò, ma la ragazza non lo stava calcolando. Sembrava molto impegnata a leggere la sua rivista. Stava anche facendo un test che si intitolava ‘’con quale cantante ti sposerai?’’ E Louis dovette sforzarsi per non ridere.

Poi realizzò che forse lui non era così tanto meglio di lei, si accorse di un test in fondo all’articolo ‘’che tipo di deviato sessuale sei?’… e no, non lo farò, assolutamente no.

Come se lo sentisse la ragazza si girò verso di lui e lo guardò come se lo stesse giudicando, la riguardò aspettando che distogliesse lo sguardo per prima, lo fece.

Quando guardò il ragazzo con i tatuaggi, il ragazzo lo stava già guardando sorridendo, poi notò che Louis lo stava guardando e velocemente distolse lo sguardo.

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma continuò a fare il suo test BDSM. Mentre lo faceva la sua mente si riempiva di immagini sessuali, e sapeva che sarebbe finito all’inferno per questo. Si schiaffeggiò mentalmente e chiuse la pagina evitando di avere un erezione davanti a tre persone.

E come se non potesse andare peggio il cellulare si spense.

Aveva davvero bisogno di andare a letto con qualcuno quella sera, se non quella sera, molto presto.

Sentendo lo sguardo di qualcuno addosso, Louis alzò lo sguardo di nuovo, incontrando degli occhi verdi. Il ragazzo di prima distolse di nuovo lo sguardo, ma riusciva a vedere le sue guance arrossate e come non riusciva a stare fermo nella sedia.

Oh mio dio, e se sapeva cosa stavo facendo? E se… mi stava leggendo nel pensiero?

No, è una cosa ridicola. Non è possibile leggere nel pensiero. Louis stava per ridere di se stesso.

Si schiarì la gola e guardò da un altra parte.

Perché dovrebbero esistere le persone che leggono il pensiero, quando esiste Facebook dove le persone condividono i propri pensieri? Che persone patetiche.

Il ragazzo tossì all’improvviso e quando gli occhi di Louis si spostarono verso di lui vide che il ragazzo stava sorridendo o almeno stava provando a nasconderlo.

Louis non è pazzo, ma questo ragazzo era vago, e a Louis non piaceva questa cosa.

Okay bel ragazzo, lo so che sono strano, ma se riesci a leggermi nel pensiero… tossisci quattro volte.

Louis osservò il ragazzo incuriosito, aspettando. Il bel ragazzo aveva la testa verso il basso, i suoi occhi concentrati nel libro che stava leggendo in silenzio.

Okay, louis stava impazzendo.

Ma poi…

Il bel ragazzo tossì quattro volte.

Okay. no. Questa è solo una coincidenza.

Il ragazzo ancora non lo stava guardando.

Tossì di nuovo.

‘’oh mio dio’’ disse ad alta voce.

Questa volta il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, facendo un mezzo sorriso.

Oh mio dio tu puoi leggermi nel pensiero?

Louis non aspettò una sua reazione, invece distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato, girandosi verso la ragazza che lo stava ancora fissando in malo modo.

‘’Cosa?’’ Disse, un po’ irritato, la ragazza buttò gli occhi al cielo schioccando la cicca che aveva in bocca e lo ignorò ancora una volta.

Louis non aveva il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo verso il bel ragazzo.

Cavolo doveva smettere di chiamarlo bel ragazzo. Immaginava che le sue guance erano rosse come il bottone antincendio attaccato sul muro.

‘’Harry Styles?’’ La donna bionda dietro la scrivania disse. Il ragazzo carino alzò la testa e chiuse il libro. ‘’Mr. Lawrence ti vedrà ora.’’

Il ragazzo carino - Harry - annuì e mise il libro nello zaino.

Louis lo guardò alzarsi con le sue lunghe gambe, e cavolo era davvero sexy. Merda, doveva smettere di pensare.

Harry lo guardò velocemente, facendogli un piccolo sorriso prima di entrare nell’ufficio di Mr. lawrence.

Quando chiuse la porta dell’ufficio Louis si lasciò cadere nella sedia quasi cadendo. La ragazza di fianco a lui lo guardò con uno sguardo annoiato prima di ritornare alla sua rivista.

Louis non si era mai sentito così in imbarazzo e eccitato. E cavolo, vuol dire che leggere nel pensiero esiste? Il suo sogno da ragazzino è diventato reale? Esistono i superpoteri? L’aerea 51 sta nascondendo degli alieni?

Louis controllò l’orologio, socchiudendo le labbra. Non penserà mai più a niente quando è insieme ad altre persone. Chi sa chi altro ha i super poteri come Harry?

Così Louis passò il resto dei 20 minuti che doveva aspettare a tormentarsi, fino a che la ragazza non venne chiamata dentro l’ufficio e il bel ragazzo uscì lanciandogli un ultima occhiata prima di andarsene dalla stanza di attesa.

Ecco. Louis non lo rivedrà mai più e probabilmente era una buona cosa.

⏤

Louis uscì dall’ufficio di Mr. Lawrence sentendosi molto meglio. Finalmente aveva risolto il problema che aveva e stava pensando di mangiare qualcosa.Se lo meritava.

Aveva appena chiuso la porta della segreteria, pensando di prendere qualcosa dalle macchinette all’ingresso o andare da Starbucks. L’ingresso della scuola non era molto affollato a quell’ora ma c’erano ancora un po’ di studenti seduti nelle scale, altri posati sui tavoli, parlando, mentre altri studiano.

Ed è proprio li che vide il ragazzo carino di prima, in piedi proprio davanti alla macchinetta che Louis voleva usare. Sicuramente qualcuno si stava prendendo gioco di lui. In tutti i suoi pochi anni di università non lo aveva mai incontrato. E ora è condannato a incontralo da ogni parte per il resto dell’anno. fantastico.

Prese in considerazione di andare da Starbucks invece, prima di scuotere la testa. Si stava comportando in modo ridicolo. Allora si avviò verso la macchinetta aspettando dietro il ragazzo.

Apparentemente sentendo qualcuno dietro di lui, Harry si girò verso di lui con sguardo sorpreso prima di sorridergli timidamente.

Perché è così carino?

Louis gli sorrise provando a pensare a qualcosa da dire ma Harry lo anticipò.

‘’Credo sia rotta,’’ disse con un tono di rammarico.

Louis aggrottò le sopracciglia, preso alla sprovvista. ‘’Cosa?’’

Harry annuì dietro di lui. ‘’La macchinetta,’’ spiegò, ‘’è fuori servizio’’

Louis sbuffò, chiudendo gli occhi un momento. ‘’Fantastico, no si, è fantastico. Va bene. Veramente avevo davvero bisogno di un caffè dopo aver parlato con Lawrence’’

Harry rise, i suoi occhi si illuminarono. ‘’Non potrei essere più d’accordo, me ne servirebbe uno anche a me’’

Louis sbuffò. ‘’Odio le carte di amministrazione’’

Harry annuì d’accordo con lui. Il sorriso aumentò mostrando nella guancia sinistra una fossetta. Oh perfetto. Louis ha un debole per le fossette, ma va tutto bene.

Oh merda, devo davvero smettere di pensare.

Neanche a farlo apposta Harry si portò la mano alla bocca e tossì.

A louis gli girò la testa. Cosa penserà Harry di lui adesso che gli aveva letto il pensiero? merda, Louis non credeva a ciò che stava pensando. Perché non esistono le persone che possono leggere nel pensiero, vero?

Il suo angosciarsi doveva essere visibile nella sua faccia, perché Harry inclinò la testa, corrucciandosi. “E’ tutto ok?’’

Louis alzò la testa velocemente. ‘’Si! Si, sto bene!’’

Okay, Louis doveva smetterla di fare lo stupido. Davvero.

‘’Non mi stavi leggendo nel pensiero li dentro vero?’’ Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca e neanche se ne accorse.

Grande, così tanto per non sembrare stupido. Ben fatto, Louis.

Harry lo guardò, la sua espressione andò da sorpreso a confuso, e poi di divertimento, ‘’Cosa?’’ Disse, con una piccola risata.

Louis rise imbarazzato. ‘’Ignorami, sono solo…’’ facendo un cenno con la mano.

Un idiota, uno strano, tutto ciò che vuoi.

‘’Beh’’ Harry disse piano, un sorriso sul suo viso, ‘’non so se sceglierei saper leggere nel pensiero se dovessi scegliere un super potere.’’

Louis lo fissò. ‘’Come?’’ Gli rispose, sembrando ancora più stupido di prima.

Harry continuò a sorridergli, come se Louis non avesse detto niente di strano. ‘’ho sempre voluto essere un supereroe da piccolo,’’ Harry spiegò, non cambiando discorso. Louis sentì le sue guance diventare rosse. ‘’ma dopo aver visto X-Men, sono al 100% sicuro che leggere il pensiero non è il super potere che voglio.’’ Concluse con un sorriso, la fossetta attirò l’attenzione di Louis.

Louis non parlò per qualche secondo, guardando Harry incredulo. È serio? Louis era cotto.

Louis si agitò mordendosi il labbro. “Okay” esalando una risata. “La ragione per cui ti ho domandato questa domanda è perché quando noi… quando noi stavamo aspettando li dentro,’’ annuì verso la segreteria, “Ho stupidamente domandato: ‘’se riesci a leggermi nel pensiero, tossisci’’, e tu hai tossito.” Rise. Sentendosi cosi stupido. È uno stupido. Suonava un molto meglio nella sua testa.

Harry sembrò pronto a ridere, ma sorrise ancora di più. oddio, Harry penserà che non sono normale. O che Louis avesse letto troppi fumetti.

“In mia difesa,’’ spiegò velocemente, cercando disperatamente di recuperare la situazione. “ho avuto una giornata strana e l’attesa in segreteria non ha aiutato.’’ Scrollò le spalle. “Okay” ammise. “E potrei essere un gran appassionato di fumetti.”

Harry annuì e sorrise divertito. Almeno, non gli stava ridendo in faccia o peggio non stava scappando.

“Te lo concedo.” Finalmente disse. “i fumetti piacciono anche a me. E leggere nella mente è un bel super potere.”

Louis sorrise. “Esatto!”

Harry ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “Scommetto che andresti davvero d’accordo con il mio amico Liam”

“Sa leggere il pensiero?” Domandò sorridendo, e poi “sto scherzando!”

Harry cercò di trattenere una risata, ma le fossette lo tradirono. Oh e questa volta ce ne erano due! Louis si era innamorato.

“E in mia difesa,” Harry continuò, cercando di essere serio anche con il suo raggiante sorriso, “il motivo per cui stavo tossendo prima è perché ho l’influenza.”

Louis mordicchiò le labbra, cercando di non sorridere mentre arricciava il naso. “Ho capito. Non sai leggere il pensiero”

Harry alzò le mani e disse, “Scusa”

Louis è cosi idiota. Ma però non si spiegava gli sguardi.

“Allora perché eri arrossito e mi sorridevi? Domandò, sentendosi audace.

Il sorriso di Harry si spense e allargò gli occhi. Sembrò preso alla sprovvista, arrossendo.

Oh

“Pensavo,” disse balbettando, non incrociando lo sguardo con Louis, “pensavo che mi stessi fissando come se ci stessi provando, ma…” riguardò Louis, “ma credo di essermi sbagliato” guardò in basso, imbronciato.

Che cosa??

“No” disse Louis velocemente. Che cosa? Dio, è un idiota. “voglio dire, mmm…” ora è il turno di Louis di arrossire, preso alla sprovvista. “sei… sei davvero carino”

Harry sorrise imbarazzato, e Louis era troppo cotto per importargli che stava sorridendo in modo stupido anche lui.

“Okay” Louis rise, massaggiandosi il collo. “per il mio bene, o forse anche di tutte e due, possiamo dimenticarci che ti ho chiesto se sai leggere nel pensiero?”

Harry ridacchiò, annuendo lentamente mentre metteva le mani dietro la schiena. “Non lo userò contro di te” disse abbassando la testa.

“Che gentile,” Louis sorrise, esitando. Guardò la macchinetta e poi Harry.

Harry pensava che lo stava fissando prima? Beh, di sicuro si merita di essere guardato. È davvero bello con i suoi occhi verdi… e lei sue fossette… la sua voce… 

“Ti piacerebbe, ehm, andare a prendere un caffè?” Domandò Louis con un sorriso timido. “c’è uno Starbucks non lontano da qui e potremmo prendere un caffè insieme?” Domandò speranzoso, schiaffeggiandosi mentalmente per aver balbettato così tanto.

Perché un ragazzo così carino vorrebbe uscire con una persona idiota come Louis?

Ma poi Harry sorrise e a Louis quasi non gli cedettero le gambe.

“Mi piacerebbe molto” rispose sinceramente. Poi mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e guardò Louis un pò confuso. “è questo il momento dove mi dirai che ci andremo volando? O ci teletrasporteremo li?

Louis restò a bocca aperta prima di chiuderla e fargli il broncio, “Avevi detto che non lo avresti usato contro di me.” Harry lo guardò con occhi divertiti, ridendo. “Ho mentito” scrollò le spalle innocentemente, e cavolo, Louis potrebbe essersi innamorato di già. È quasi sicuro che qui l’unico che ha i super poteri sia Harry, ormai Louis pendeva dalle sue labbra.

Harry scosse la testa divertito, poi puntò verso la porta di uscita. “Andiamo?” disse.

Louis si illuminò.”Fammi strada, Charles Xavier.” La risata di Harry fece attorcigliare lo stomaco di Louis.

Forse oggi non è stato cosi terribile alla fine. Louis non era mai stato così grato a dei fumetti.

You play it off a little shy but baby you're a heart stealer

It's like you knew that smile was gonna melt me down

It's like you knew those lips are what I'm needing right now

Yeah it's like you're reading my mind

Yeah that's what you are


End file.
